The following description relates to segmenting medical images.
Medical images are generated by many types of imaging platforms, for example, computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and positron emission tomography (PET) technologies, to name a few. Medical images are often segmented to identify anatomical features of an imaging subject.